


Supreme Boot-Polisher

by hexgoldyloins, sunnywritesstuff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, Established safe words/phrases, Horndog Trudgen, Humiliation, Hux "punishes" Kylo for breaking more stuff on the ship, Hux's sex toy pocket in his coat, I guess their budget was really high this month, Kylo your jealousy kink is showing, Lube, M/M, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Shibari, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Throne Sex, Top Hux, Verbal Humiliation, and the Knights are in on it, boot licking, bottom kylo, the first order has a sex toy line now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff
Summary: Kylo is in need of an attitude adjustment after he throws a tantrum and buys himself an expensive new throne. He's getting a bit too cocky after killing Snoke a few months prior, but Hux and the Knights are there to take him down a notch.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Supreme Boot-Polisher

**Author's Note:**

> Hex is Kylo and Sunny is Hux, we wrote this based on an rp we did! We hope you enjoy this fic because we had an amazing time writing it and the world needs more bottom Kylo, please mind the tags! :^)

Armitage Hux made his way briskly to the throne room, the clicking of his pristine boots echoing down the halls of the ship in a foreboding cadence. Currently punishing his mind was a headache, brought on by none other than Kylo Ren.

Apparently Kylo had been acting out all day, at least according to the report Mitaka gave him. Hux had been busy at the other end of the ship performing inspections all week long, so he hadn't interacted with Kylo in awhile. The Lieutenant had informed him that a large portion of one of their electrical units had been slashed to ribbons by the so-called Supreme Leader who had largely avoided tantrums since he self-elected himself into the most high-ranking position in the Order. To make things worse, Hux learned he had spent an exuberant amount of credits on a new throne for himself and that was the last straw for Hux.

If it had been anyone else, Hux would have simply discharged them and had them exiled on a backwater planet, but he had an...Interesting relationship with the Supreme Leader. Mostly it was just for fun flings (everyone needed their fix, after all). Nobody would ever suspect them of being involved in such activities besides the Knights of Ren, Kylo's personal guards.

They'd developed some feelings for each other the past few months, enjoying more and more scandalous sex than ever. Surprisingly, Kylo enjoyed rough sex and enjoyed it when Hux took the lead, which was exactly what they would be doing today... Perhaps with a few twists and turns. Either way, Kylo was in terrible need of an attitude adjustment and Hux was going to give him one.

Just as suspected, Kylo was found lounging in the throne room. He was splayed carelessly on his throne, looking magnificent and ... even regal. How was that possible? Hux did not know. He'd been expecting to find a spoiled brat, and that he indeed saw - how dare him! Trash their important infrastructure and then go ahead and spend money on this ... on this ...

“What in the kriff, Ren?" Hux spat out, briskly walking closer to the throne and looking at it with pure disgust. He didn't often admit such things, but this? This was beyond even his imagination - even he himself couldn't design such atrocity! Hux made a mental note of finding out who was behind the throne and have them re-conditioned. He wouldn't execute them - no. That would be even more waste of resources.

“What, General? Forgetting my title so quickly?", Kylo turned his concentration to the fuming Hux, who's anger and disbelief was oozing around him, filling the room like a thunderstorm which only warned of what's to come.

Hux walked around the throne and used the time to inspect himself. He'd been so caught off guard, that indeed he had forgotten to address Ren with his proper title. On the other hand, maybe it was not a mistake.

Hux stopped next to Kylo and looked at him in a way only he could - with a sneer. It made the Supreme Leader feel like he wasn't in fact so mighty, like there was some flaw that only Hux knew about. Some secret he could use as a weapon against him. Then the ginger leaned closer to him and hissed with clear pronunciation but quiet enough that Kylo's guards couldn't hear: "Seems to me you do not deserve it."

Kylo's lip twitched as he turned quickly to look back at the General.

“And what makes you say that? I was the one who killed Snoke," Kylo met his piercing gaze, trying not to let Hux's rage affect him like it usually did. A week hadn't seemed like a long time and Hux had needed to do the inspections, but as they fell into the headspace of the scene he realized how much he needed this.

Hux took note of the obvious jab about Snoke, Ren's favorite thing to dangle over his head these days. It was a sound accomplishment, yes, but the reveling was over and they had an army to command. There was no time for nonsense, especially not in the form of spending a disgustingly large amount of credits on this hunk of rock for Kylo to sit on all day.

Not showing he'd been miffed by Kylo's retort, Hux walked around the throne and stood in front of it so he could look down at Kylo (which was becoming one of Hux's favorite activities), "You realize leadership has nothing to do with who you've killed, correct? I'm sure I don't have to lecture you about those pesky little things you've surely been educated about...What were they again? Oh, yes, responsibilities and hard work. You may have the crown, Ren, but how are you going to keep it if you plan to sit here all day and stare at the wall while everyone does your work for you?"

"Don't be pathetic, General. You know my powers. You know what I can do", Kylo scoffed and lift his leg over the other, "I do not need to prove myself to you. And besides, isn't that what you do? You're the one giving commands, while troopers do the dirty deeds."

Kylo stepped down from the throne, as he circled Hux to huff in his ear: "When was the last time you held a gun, General?"

Kylo knew it wasn't his best blow, but he was sure it would work. Hux seemed to be so on the edge already, that even a small stab like this should get him to wound up.

And Kylo was looking forward to what would happen then.

Hux grabbed the front of Kylo's robes, opening his mouth to give Kylo a piece of his mind... But then he realized. Looking at the glint in Kylo's eye, he could tell this was all just an act to rile him.

Kylo wanted him angry, he _wanted_ to be put in his place. Hux released his grip on Kylo's robes, a smirk pulling at his lips when he realized he had the power in this situation.

“Is that the best you could come up with, Ren? If you handed me a gun right now, I'm quite sure I could show you a few things," Hux met his gaze, their faces merely a few inches apart, "But that would be fruitless. You would certainly benefit from a different type of lesson today. More particularly, I think, an attitude adjustment."

Feeling Hux's breath on his skin made Kylo shiver. The smirking made the behind his ears tickle with desire and it wasn't only about seeing it, it was what he heard in Hux's voice. The tips of their noses were almost touching now, as Kylo leaned closer without noticing it himself. Their eyes locked with each other like there was no-one else in the room with them. They were descending into their own world.

“Is that so, General?" Kylo's lips curled up in response. He knew this game. He eyed Hux hungrily, licking his lips slowly as he let his eyes jump between the green demanding eyes and the lips that looked so delicious and tempting.

They were so close, all Kylo needed to do was ... But he wouldn't give in to temptation, oh no. He wouldn't lose this fight.

"And ... What are you going to do about that?" Kylo asked as he moved his gaze back on Hux's eyes. The pull was even stronger now, and he failed to keep his breathing controlled.

"I think you need to be punished," Hux told him, tone laced with equal parts bitterness and desire as he bravely let a hand wander down to grab Kylo's belt, "Reconditioned, if you prefer a kinder a term. Either way, you've been quite out of line today and that temper of yours needs quieting. Luckily, I'm done with inspections for the day so I can deliver your punishment...Personally."

Hux had no intention of undoing the belt or giving Kylo anything besides yanking him forward as he brought his lips to Kylo's ear once again, _"Now get on your knees."_

Before following the order Kylo closed his eyes for a moment and reveled in the feelings Hux drew out of him. The gentle tickling sensation behind his ears suddenly grew and washed over him like a wave, making him draw a long shuddering breath.

"Personal attention from The General? From The Starkiller? I must say I am surprised. Nevertheless ..."

Kylo got on his knees ceremoniously and then lifted his gaze back to Hux's.

" ... Your wish is my command", he continued daringly.

“Cheeky,” Hux reached down to give Kylo’s cheek a few hard pats with his gloved palm, smiling down at the pretty picture he made before walking over to the throne and sitting down.

It felt better than he expected, leaning back onto the stone and feeling a surge of power rushing through his body. It was no wonder why Kylo liked sitting up here so much, he felt like a king.

“Hm,” Hux looked down his nose at Kylo who was currently hiding his desire quite well for someone who had been acting out to lure him here for sex. Hux could fix that, though. While running the army was his most prominent specialty, he was also skilled in turning the mighty Kylo Ren into a trembling, whining, begging mess.

“You make a pretty picture. Now what to make you do...” His gaze landed on the guard nearest to him, standing stoically and unwavering. Hux’s grin widened when a thought popped into his mind.

“I think my boots could use a good polishing, no?” He looked down at his feet before extending one out in front of Kylo’s face, “Fix it.”

Kylo could feel the power surging from himself to Hux, who didn't seem to grow impatient at all. But stars how the few touches of leather against his cheek felt like.

Another set of shivers ran down Kylo's body from the pats, leaving Kylo with his eyebrows drawn up together. Otherwise, he didn't show any emotion on his face - not ... yet.

The boot in front of him was already clean, just like Hux always seemed to keep them. It was shining, but suddenly Kylo felt the urge to see himself from the reflection.

He bowed down and was about to take it into his hands when he thought better of it. Instead of touching it with his hands, Kylo placed his hands on the floor and leaned forward only to take it all in with his mouth and tongue.

Kylo looked up back to Hux once, before leaning down again in all fours, and hesitated for a second. He could feel how the Knights of Ren were scattered in the room, curiously following what was about to unravel. Back in the day, Kylo was used to them witnessing him in such acts, but never like this. And besides, he hadn't been the Supreme Leader back then ... Things were different now.

Shaking them from his head, Kylo kissed the toe cap only to greedily start mouthing on it. A moan escaped through his lips when he switched to licking the shiny black leather, in an attempt to get it reflective.

It was in vain though, no matter how hard he tried. Kylo raised his eyes to Hux, looking at him like he was lost like he didn't know what to do.

"Pathetic," Hux spat before jabbing the boot into his face, rubbing off the spit onto Kylo's cheek, "You're somehow more incompetent when I try to put you to work, it's astounding."

He motioned for four of the Knights, beckoning them from the different corners of the room, "Come here and hold him in place for me, clearly he needs more _motivation_ to do a better job."

The idea of getting the Knights to grab Kylo's hair and force his face down, giving him no other choice than to work his tongue over the boot with earnest made Hux's cock twitch with interest in his jodhpurs.

Kylo gasped when he realised Trudgen appeared behind him and grabbed his hair, only to make him hold still, while two others took a hold of his arms. Naturally, Kylo didn't go down without a fight, his instincts took control and he trashed around, before...Kark it! Someone held his feet down while ... It was Vicrul who crouched next to him.

For a moment the Knight just stared at him through his helmet. Then he took a hold of Kylo's jaws and roughly turned his head back to the boot.

Panting steadily Kylo stared nowhere in particular, not really seeing the boot in front of him, drool slowly dripping from his open mouth.

It felt humiliating. Horrifying. His own Knights used against him. Seeing him like this. And ... him ... kriffing ... enjoying it. No, no. It wasn't that. He didn't enjoy this. Kylo closed his eyes and frowned, stopping any tears from appearing to the corner of his eyes. But he couldn't lie to himself, not when his body was singing to him and begging for him to let go and enjoy the scene.

Kylo kept panting as he licked his lips, the drool suddenly felt annoying and bothered him - not like mere seconds ago.

The Knights tightened their grip as Kylo lift his head once more: "How do you want me to do it, General? Do you want m-"

But Vicrul didn't give him time to continue and Kylo felt like head forced against the boot, his sweaty and spit stained face making the boot dirty again.

Kylo let out a breath, that almost sounded like a sob, and extended his tongue again to lick up the toe cap. First, he did it like he was forced to, but then with each lick, he got into it more and more. Every lick was longer and more intentional, and his breathing started to get deeper as his heart started beating faster.

"Good," a predatory grin spread across Hux's face when Kylo was silenced by the leather against his lips. He looked at Kylo like a freshly caught piece of prey, an animal trapped and held to do his bidding, "You're not so brave _now_ , Ren. Maybe I should have your title changed... 'Supreme Leader' doesn't suit you very well; you'd serve a far more efficient purpose being my personal boot polisher. What do you think, Trudgen?"

"A genius idea, General," the Knight replied, tightening his grip on Kylo's hair when he saw him start to slow down.

"Mm, yes, I think that will do nicely," Hux switched boots, enjoying the look on Kylo's face when he realized he would be made to clean the other one as well, "Go on, keep cleaning. I never told you to stop."

Kylo turned his attention to the other boot instantaneously, taking the edge to his mouth and sucking on it like it was the best thing in the world. He moaned around it and all the while Kylo swam in the mix of emotions, his pants hadn't felt that tight the whole day.

"General, would you like us to change tactics? Your boot polisher seems to be enjoying this", Vicrul asked, trying to ruin Kylo's fun by jerking his head away from the boot with the help from Trudgen.

"Are you enjoying it, bootlicker?" the knight snarled to Kylo. If he hadn't had a mask, Kylo swore he would have gotten spit all over his face. Not that he would have minded, it was already wet with his own spit.

He was the boot polisher. This is what boot polishers deserved.

"Well, we can't have that," Hux shook his head disapprovingly at Kylo, "Strip him as punishment. If anyone stops by for a meeting with the Supreme Leader, we can show them how filthy he is for getting off on being turned into my little slave. If he continues to moan, pinch him hard."

Hux watched as two of the Knights held Kylo while one of the others undid his belt and the other began to pull off his boots. It was a beautiful sight to watch Kylo struggling in vain against their advances.

"Don't act like you don't love it, _boot-licker_. I'm willing to bet you're hard in your pants as we speak, but we'll see once all those robes are off," Hux taunted him, extracting great joy in watching Kylo become robbed of his clothes which were the only armor he had against the General's scathing gaze.

Kylo fought back, snarling to the Knights through gritted teeth, but even so, he was letting the Knights' hands all over himself. Layer by layer they took off his garments and each time he got more exposed, the more Kylo felt like he was losing himself. Hux's words about humiliation and shame kept bursting sensations from within and kept him aroused.

_Kylo had really needed this._

When Hux berated him and called him filthy... All of a sudden it made him feel calm. Because it was true. He was filthy. He was a failure. This is what happened to boot-lickers.

This was what he had been waiting for.

_But what if someone else saw him like this?_

Kylo blinked between tears which slowly had been wetting his face.  
What? He was crying? Maybe he wasn't ... It was just his body... Not him.

Kylo stood there, all exposed before the Knights and Hux, breathing hard, his gaze resting on the floor. He was sweaty and dirty, he hadn't had the chance to take a shower yet.

The Knights had stripped him completely, two were holding his wrists tightly while the two others kept his legs spread.

But at least he was still standing on his own two feet.

Hux kept a careful eye on Kylo, noticing him coming undone as the Knights stripped him of his clothes, standing him up. Kylo had cried during their sessions before, but he had expressed to Hux that this sort of treatment was really the only way he could find his release from the negative emotions that plagued him.

After that session had been when Hux invited him to use a safeword if he needed it, especially since their activities were growing more and more intense.Still, Hux would stop things if Kylo ever showed signs of going too far into the headspace for a scene, which was why he watched him carefully as he was presented to Hux.

Hux stood up, facing Kylo as he ran a hand down his sculpted chest, leather meeting damp skin, "Such an admirable body, so unfitting of a boot-polisher like yourself...And look, I was right..."

He let his hand wander down to Kylo's thigh, painfully close to his straining dick which Hux didn't give him the satisfaction of touching. Hux wouldn't give him pleasure of any kind until he begged for it, "You're not just a boot-licker, you're a _slutty_ boot-licker who gets hard over being punished."

Trudgen and a few of the other Knights were growing hard themselves as they listened to Hux burn Kylo with his harsh criticisms, a paragon of dominance. He shifted a bit as he held one of Kylo's wrists, his cock filling out as he raked his gaze over the General. Hux was a powerful man anyone would be lucky to fuck, and his thoughts began to wander as he wondered what it would be like…

Kylo shivered in agony when Hux touched him; expecting, hoping, and wanting him to go for his straining bulge - but no, he didn't, which made Kylo squeeze his eyes shut while letting out a ragged breath. He wanted nothing more than to get touched by that gorgeous vile man, who knew exactly how to handle him.

"General, I ..." Kylo whispered out, wanting to say anything to get his attention back to himself while listening to what Hux thought of him. Yes ... He was ... a slut. Hux knew. He wanted this. He needed this. He'd been waiting for this.

Kylo was drooling again, hanging his head low and trying to focus, so he wouldn't lose himself to the scene completely. He couldn't do that, not when his Knights were there humiliating him. And ... seemingly enjoying it too.

Kylo tilted his head slightly to Trudgen, side-eyeing his stance. Trudgen wasn't paying attention to him anymore. After taking a short dip into his mind, Kylo realized he wasn't the only one lusting after Hux.

Flashes of Trudgen being under Hux's heel, Hux whipping him but then -- Trudgen feeding his cock to him, fucking Hux's face, pulling his hair--- The fucking bastard! He would fucking pay for this!

Kylo quickly took in a long breath to summon his strength and ripped off his hands from the Knight's grip, immediately turning to Trudgen and choking him with the force.

"You don't fucking get to think about him,” Kylo growled between his gritted teeth as spit spattered over Trudgen's robes, "You haven't earned the right to even be in his presence!"

Hux enjoyed watching Kylo reach the end of his rope when it came to patience, he was finally getting to the point where he would have to beg if he wanted to be fucked...Hux's favorite part.

Then Kylo appeared to detect the thoughts of one of the Knights, something Hux would never understand, and apparently Trudgen was thinking about him.

Hux flushed with anger when Kylo broke free from the Knights holding him and promptly decided to break one of Hux's main rules: He was under no circumstances to use the Force unless commanded by Hux, especially not in a way that involved someone else in their scene that Hux hadn't specified to be used. Kylo had just taken ten steps back from all the progress they were making and now Hux needed to punish him again!

While Hux loved to punish him, his own cock was getting rather hard and he would have prefered to just bend Kylo over already and take what he wanted from him.

Still, Hux knew better than to give Kylo a reward for being naughty, it only spurred him on more. Hux was here since Kylo needed to be contained and that was what he would do.

  
"Ren, stop it! _Kneel._ " Hux spat, keeping his hands crossed behind his back and refusing to touch him. Kylo would know better to listen to Hux's orders.

Kylo jerked his head towards Hux in a second as he heard the command. He snarled, his nose twitching with disgust and anger as he looked back Trudgen, who was clutching his neck and trying desperately to open his airways.

With a loud grunt, Kylo let go of him and turned to look at the other side of the room...Not really focusing on anything but specifically not looking at Hux.

He had karked it up. No matter how much he loved to get punished, and he knew he had it coming now, this wasn't right. He was only defending Hux's honor!

"Tell me what rule you just broke," Hux crossed his arms in front of his chest, anger rolling off of him in waves, "I want you to understand why I'm going to punish you."

He knew exactly how to fix this, this...Breach of emotions. Possessiveness. There would be none of that coming from Kylo's end, he was the one who was owned in this scenario. Not Hux. He could do whatever he wanted and Kylo was powerless to stop him.

"No ... No! I did that to protect you!" Kylo shouted, spit flying from his mouth. This wasn't fair, he hadn't had any choice.

Kylo glanced quickly at the Knights, who stood in his near proximity, ready to grab him again. And the fucking traitor, trying to take what was his, coughing and holding his throat.

How dare he look at Hux? Kylo snarled, his lips twitching, showing his teeth.

Hux shook his head, sighing, “Wrong answer, Ren. You’re letting your anger get you into quite a bit of trouble today.”

Hux turned toward the Knight that was getting his breath back, sputtering and rubbing his neck through his robes, “Trudgen, get ahold of yourself.”

“Yes, General,” He gasped, turning his attention to Hux. Hux glanced towards the other three guards, “Hold him and do it right this time. Pinch him if he doesn’t stand still and apologize.”

Kylo looked around him confused, "Huh? What are you..." he managed to mutter before he felt Trudgen and the rest of the Knights grab him again. This time they weren't fucking around and instead of guiding him, they didn't even try to be gentle.

Kylo gasped as he was forced into the same position as before - arms and legs wide, but standing on his own. He growled at them, but then caught a direct look from Hux, which made him stop.

Kylo knew what was expected of him. He gritted his teeth and let his head hang low again. He knew. He fucking knew. The humiliation of the situation and the need to please Hux were in a constant battle inside, and he didn't know which side he wanted to win right now.

Suddenly Trudgen sank his fingers in Kylo's hair and yanked. His voice sounded vicious, and even though Kylo couldn't see it through his helmet, he could hear his enjoyment: "Well? Why aren't you answering him, _Supreme Boot-polisher_?"

Kylo panted through his teeth at him and cursed him to hell in his mind, as Trudgen suddenly let go of him and pushed his head down. The rest of the Knights laughed at Kylo with Trudgen.

Breathing deep, Kylo raised his glance once again from the floor and he looked at Hux with a mix of sorrow and arousal plastered across his face and begged, "Please ... General ... I ... I went against your orders. I shouldn't have moved. You didn't give permission for me to move. I'm sorry. General, please ..."

“That’s not the only rule you broke,” Hux snapped at him, not accepting the apology.

“Come here,” Hux beckoned to Trudgen with a gloved finger before turning back to Kylo, “You are making the mistake in thinking you have some sort of say in what we do here. _I_ give the Orders and _I_ can touch whoever I _want_. You, a mere boot-licker, will not presume to tell me who I can and can not touch.”

The rest of the Knights holding Kylo tightened their grip as the brunette realised what was happening.

"No-" almost slipped his mouth, but Kylo bit his tongue and squeezed it shut. His face betrayed him though, twitching in anger.

Trudgen shuffled awkwardly over to Hux, awaiting orders and nearly vibrating with excitement at the promise of being touched.

Hux grabbed the Knight, pulling him in front of Kylo and running his hands over his body, “You don’t make the rules here, Kylo. Trudgen here is just as... Excited as you are and he’s being a good boy and following my orders.”

Hux let his hand trail down to the tent in Trudgen’s pants, groping his bulge, “Do not think for a second that he wouldn’t be able to take your place; and not because he’s being good, but because I can do what I please. Boot-polishers don’t get a say.” He continued to stroke his hands up and down Trudgen’s body in all the ways Kylo would have liked to be touched, enjoying the look of pure, quiet rage in Kylo’s eyes.

“Now, are you going to be a good boy and take your punishment? Because if you act out again, I think I’ve found myself a suitable replacement to shove my cock into,” Hux spoke in a warning tone.

"No ... No- Hu- General, please- please- I'll do anything, just", Kylo grew alarmed at the sight of Hux caressing Trudgen's body and how the man caressed Hux in return as best as he could. "Please, Hux, tell me what to do, tell me, I'll do anything, anything for you, please!"

Kylo was leaning forward as much as he could in his strains, he couldn't take this! He could be a good boy, he could - he just had to fix this, he could fix this, Hux couldn't abandon him - he wouldn't!

A satisfied look crossed Hux’s face and he released Trudgen, giving him a couple of pats on his ass for being good.

“You will be _complacent_. That is your only order for now,” Hux looked to the guards, “Rytell, fetch a rope. I think we’ll need to restrain him for this part of his reconditioning, he’s grown very restless.”

Kylo let out a long shuddering breath as he watched Trudgen walk to the side. Tears had been staining his face again without his acknowledgment, or maybe it was sweat. Kylo had no clue at this point.

"Please, General..." Kylo whispered as Rytell returned with a rope that had red and black entwined with each other in a beautifully harmonious way. Kylo stared at it half mindedly as the Knights moved him to his throne.

They placed him head towards the back of the throne, spreading his legs and roping them to the legs on the throne. Next were his arms, which were roped behind his back while his elbows rested against the arms of the chair. His ass was up high, presented in all it's glory to Hux and the rest of the Knights.

Kylo could do nothing but wait for what was to come. His cock jumped. He didn't probe Hux's thoughts, but he wished and hoped he was happy with how well he let the guards handle him.

His cock ached to be touched, the ropes were tight around him, but not uncomfortable. Being restrained like this made him feel more at ease...More like himself...More peaceful. But then the anticipation kicked in again, it had been lurking in his stomach, waiting to emerge and wash over him like he had no other thoughts than: Touch. To be touched. To be wanted.

That included getting orders from Hux and following them, and he was following them. He was a good boy.

“Very good,” Hux praised the guards as they tied Kylo up by his wrists and ankles, walking over to test how strong the knots were. It was important not to make them too tight and risk hurting him, but Kylo would tell him if something was off.

While the Supreme Leader could easily use the Force to break out of his restraints at any time, this was all in good fun and Hux knew he loved being tied up.

Once Kylo was turned around and bent over, Hux’s mouth twisted into a proud grin when he saw the First Order logo peeking out from between Kylo’s pale cheeks. This beautiful boy— He had prepared himself. As naughty as he was, Hux had to admit he was impressed that he had plugged himself before the scene without being told to.

“Here, Vicrul, this knot right here is slightly off-center,” Hux pointed to the one on Kylo’s left wrist before retying it, “Try to get the two lead ends the same length like this, see?”

Kylo turned his head as best as he could to watch Hux. He wanted to see him. He needed to see him. Hux was his guiding light, his anchor, his Master, his ... Feeling Hux's gloved fingers sweep on his wrist made Kylo's cock leak.

Kylo shuddered out a short moan, closing his eyes and just relished in the short moment of pleasure. He was getting deeper into the scene without realising it, "Nnhh, General ... "

“So touch starved,” Hux commented as he finished the knot before turning to the guards one last time.  
“Thank you for your assistance, but I think I can handle things from here. You are relieved from your posts for the day,” Hux instructed them.

He was met with a chorus of “Yes Generals” before they took their leave and silently filed out of the room.

“Alright,” Hux addressed Kylo again, running his hands over his ass which had a few of his signature moles dotting across the skin. If it was a regular round of sex, Hux would have loved to lick them. Kylo’s moles were one of his cuter features and Hux admired them.

“Your behavior is improving, but you know what has to happen,” Hux explained to him as he massaged his cheeks, spreading them for a moment to get a good look at the plug wedged in his hole, “I’m going to spank you because you were being disobedient. Because you came here prepared for me with this beautiful plug in your slutty hole, I will give you a choice: My hand or the crop.”

Kylo breathed out openly, letting his mouth hang loose as the series of sensations hit his skin. "Yes... Please, General..." Kylo kept saying, sometimes like a whisper, sometimes like a moan. Then he realised he'd been asked a question.

"Your hand, if I deserve it", he added quietly as he leaned his forehead against the seat and pushed his ass outwards. His cock leaked again.

“Hm, I don’t think so. Not yet,” Hux gave his ass a final pat before reaching into his coat. Inside his ‘special’ concealed pocket was a riding crop, among a few other objects he liked to have handy for sexual purposes.

He began to deliver a series of light swats to Kylo’s ass, getting right into a rhythm, “You can beg better than that, I think. Tell me what you really want.”

"Ah! Please! Master! Please..." Kylo continued and shuddered with each swat his skin graciously welcomed. Keeping his mouth closed was impossible, and he quickly started drooling down at the seat. The precum dripping from his cock wasn't the only pool gathering at the leather anymore and soon it would become a bigger one if Hux kept at his pace.

"Please-- I-- I need you--- I need your touch-- I-- I want your firm hand-- It's what good boot-polishers deserve! I was a good boy? Wasn't I? I licked both your boots master, please.." Kylo kept speaking unable to stop the pleading once it started.

Then, he added with a quiet whisper without realising it: "Please! I did everything you asked, Master, I'm lost without you."

Hux continued to swat his ass as Kylo came undone, breaking down again and going right to the place his Master wanted him to be in. The General tucked the crop away after Kylo spoke, leaning over to get a good look at his face and was delighted to see his slave had his head resting next to a puddle of drool.

Hux took a moment to brush some of Kylo’s hair out of his face, caressing his cheek, “Poor, misguided boy. You’re taking your punishment very well. I think you’ve proven you deserve my hand, so why don’t you go ahead and help me with my gloves?”

Hux positioned a finger by Kylo’s mouth, an offering for Kylo to pull the glove off carefully with his teeth. He could spank him with the gloves on, but Hux was feeling generous today.

Kylo looked up at Hux's eyes gratefully, his own eyes full of tears and sweat. He wanted nothing more than to please his Master, to be good for him, and to get what he deserved.

Every swat had taken him closer to understanding, while the ropes around his body grounded him and calmed him down. The mix of emotions was too much, but he realised he must have been good since Master was offering him this prize.

Slowly, Kylo parted his lips and extended his tongue out to touch the leather shyly, but afraid of being bad for his Master, he quickly drew his tongue away.

With a last pleading glance to his Master, he placed his lips in a kiss against the gloved fingertip. He knew what was expected. And he tried to resist slipping the tip through his lips, but failed to.

Kylo's eyes slipped closed, as he slowly took the tip in - only an inch. Drawing his eyebrows together he felt more tears flowing down his face as he lightly sucked on it, wanting to take the whole thing but knowing this already was probably too much. His Master hadn't given permission to do this. Kylo knew he was supposed to take the glove off, to receive his prize.

Kylo withdrew his mouth painfully slow and sobbed. Why was he like this? Why didn't he possess the power to resist his Master, even when he knew good things wouldn't happen from this? He was unworthy. He didn't deserve Hux’s hand.

Kylo didn't dare to face Master's eyes. He wasn't worthy.

Hux noticed Kylo's struggle, confused at what was going with him but knowing that it was likely some kind of emotional reaction. He decided to use one of their safe phrases, "Feeling tired, sweet one?" If Kylo told him yes, that would be Hux's cue to take things down a notch with his intensity during the scene while still letting it go in the direction they had planned.

Hearing their safe phrase made Kylo twitch. He blinked a couple of times, frowning and feeling like he was in the middle of a thick cloud.

"I'm... I'm feeling hazy...", he muttered, eyes searching for something, but not landing on anything. If he had said anything like 'I'm not feeling like myself', that would have been the cue to stop the session and roll back. But he wanted to continue. Just ... Maybe he was getting too deep. Kylo didn't know.

"Are you feeling too stifled?" Hux pulled on the rope, basically asking Kylo if he wanted to be untied. He began to form a little plan in his head to help Kylo come back down a bit since he didn't want to stop the scene. A bit of pleasure and praise might help.

Kylo lifted his eyes to meet Hux's, seeing the expression on his Master's face had softened a little. Kylo blinked again, his eyes searching for something... Trying to understand how he was feeling, grasping at what was going on, and where he was, Kylo closed his eyes and did what usually worked in this situation. He tried to get the plug in his ass moving, by clenching and unclenching his muscles.

Kylo moaned against the leather, feeling his drool against his face and he let out a short laugh and smiled hazily, "Yeah... No, I'm okay. Just... Please, General ... I need you. Please fuck me."

“Darling, you haven’t finished your punishment yet,” Hux stroked a comforting hand down Kylo’s back, trying soothe him and reign him back in, “How about I make you a deal?”

Hux tugged on the plug inside Kylo’s ass, swirling it around inside of him before pushing it back all the way in, “I’m going to play with your hole and you’re going to take five more hits. If you can be a good little slave and take them all for me, I’ll let you ride my cock—Your favorite position.”

Kylo couldn't help but moan loudly at the sensation that lit a series of emotions on fire inside him. It was always so different when Hux handled him, the anticipation made Kylo's eyes roll as he never knew what to expect and it always kept him on edge. He turned his head as much as he could towards Hux and gasped through fluttering eyes, "Yes ... Please, Master. If I wasn't tied up now, I would ... I wou... Ahh-- stars- I would get on my knees and worship you-- As you deserve."

“Good boy,” Hux brought a hand up to stroke his beautiful hair, essentially petting him while he gave the plug a few taps to make him squirm, “I wish you would be this obedient for your Master all the time, but I suppose that’s wishful thinking.”

Hearing the praise and feeling the petting turned his mind into bliss.

"Master ... I ... I'm loyal only to you ... " Kylo whispered looking down at the puddle of his own sweat, tears, and pre-cum. He felt like he didn't fully deserve what his Master revealed to him - the gentle side of him, the vulnerable state that required trust. Kylo hadn't earned it. But maybe, if Master just gave him a chance to show his devotion and then marked him as his own...

No, he couldn't ask that. He was just a boot polisher, not worthy of asking such honour. The gentle touch on his hair felt grounding and Kylo leaned up against the glove, feeling like he was owned by the man, "Please, you must know that."

"Yes, I know," Hux praised and let Kylo lean into his touch, "You're not really a bad boy, are you? You just get yourself into trouble."

He let go of the plug after pushing it back into Kylo and took off both of his gloves. He was eager to get Kylo's ass nice and pink. Rubbing his bare hands over his backside, Hux hummed in enjoyment at the feel of the soft skin underneath his fingertips, "Okay, you're going to get your first hit now. Say 'Thank you, Master' after each one."

Bracing himself for the impact, Kylo tried to clear his mind, but couldn't shake the praise in Hux's voice. When the hit came, Kylo spat out a shaky breath, his whole body jerking in rhythm.

"Ha--- Nhg-- Thank you Master" he managed. The first one was always the one that shook him to his core. The second one felt better, making his toes curl, "Than- Thank you, Master."

Hux rubbed over the sore flesh, his skin already beginning to turn pink, "Very good, you're doing so well."

He massaged the skin for a few more moments before drawing back for a particularly hard smack on his opposite cheek, the sound echoing in the large room.

Controlling his breathing was getting harder again, but Kylo wanted nothing more than to please his Master. Getting the praise made the hair on his neck raise up, and his cock wasn't showing any signs of tiredness either.

But now he started wanting more. The last smack made his whole body jerk and he shouted like gospel: "Master--" and continued after holding his breath for a while: "-- thank you... Ahh… Thank you, thank you... Please... Please..."

Once Hux delivered his final smack, he immediately rubbed the hot skin to help quiet the sting. Kylo's ass was a nice shade of pink and he was proud he was able to be patient and finish his punishment.

"That's my good boy," Hux praised as he continued to caress the abused skin of his ass, "You took that very well. I'm going to untie you now. You're going to be good, right?"

Kylo sobbed. Yes, he was going to be good. Good for his Master. Only to him.

Hux gave his ass a final pat before going over to undo the ties on his wrists first. After he undid each of the knots, he took the joint in question into his hands and massaged it carefully with his slender fingers to chase away the soreness. Once his last ankle was freed, Hux stood him up and kept a hand splayed across his middle to keep him steady, "Alright, just bend over slightly for me, I'm going to take the plug out. Tell me how you're feeling right now?"

Kylo wasn't sure how he was feeling. He was a boot polisher, it didn't matter. But as soon as the ropes left his body and Hux rubbed his skin, he knew he wanted Hux to fuck him deep and slow. Really getting in there, finding his spot and hitting again and again. Kylo wanted to get fucked outt his mind.

Kylo bent over and started moving his ass in an attempt to chase after the feeling of being filled up as soon as Hux touched him.

"I'm good now ... Master", Kylo almost mewled. It happened every time - every kriffing time he was released from the ropes, his body got taken over by such heat that he could have rubbed himself against the throne cushions to get off.

"I'm glad to hear that," Hux swiftly removed the plug and laid it down on top of the kit the guards had brought out. He would clean and sanitize his later. Watching Kylo's hole gape for a quick moment before closing around nothing was a beautiful sight, and Hux was reminded of how aroused he was.

Hux kissed Kylo's cheek before he made his way over to the throne. He carefully removed his jacket and belt, draping them over the back of the throne and unclipping his jacket as well, adding it to the pile. He left his undershirt on since the room was cold but other than that he wanted to be free of his clothes.

Once his jodhpurs and undergarments were pulled down (he didn't bother to take them off because that would involve removing his boots, which was tedious) Hux sat back on the throne and spread his legs so Kylo could get a good view of his erect cock.

“Look how hard you made me," Hux purred as he stroked himself, reaching into his coat pocket to grab the travel-sized vial of slick inside, uncapping it and pouring some of the liquid over his cock, "Come and sit down now, Kylo, my lap is a more befitting throne for a little slut like you."

Unable to hide his excitement, Kylo wanted to leap right onto Hux's lap, but ... then thought otherwise. He was free now. Free to please his Master.

A plan formed in his mind as he got down on his feet before Hux and let his hands wander on his wrinkled jodhpurs. Kylo batted his eyes slowly, raising them to match Hux's gaze and bit his lip.

"General, Master, thank you ... " Kylo sighed as his cock swept against Hux's clothes when he climbed on his lap. Placing his hands on Hux's shoulders, Kylo staggered before he re-balanced himself. He was feeling weaker than he would normally, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Teasing Hux's gorgeous cock against his furl, Kylo sat down a bit, but not enough to penetrate yet. He loved to feel Hux's adoring and needing gaze all over his body, hunger growing by the second.

"Tell me you want me, master,", Kylo moaned as he kept circling the tip on his hole, letting it push a bit against him his hole almost starting to give him, "Please... Tell me you want me."

Hux hissed out a breath when his glans bumped against Kylo's stretched hole, wanting to shove his hips upward and fully sheathe himself inside... But not yet, that was Kylo's job.

"I want you, sweet one," Hux's voice was deep and sultry as he let his hands roam up Kylo's torso, thumbs teasing over his nipples in an attempt to spur him on, "I want you on my cock, I want to feel your tight little hole clenching down on me...You've been such a good boy for your Master today, I want to reward you."

"Ahh, nnhh... You're teasing me Master", Kylo gasped from the new sensations and asked through half-closed eyes: "Master... Would you spread my cheeks? Please?"

At the same time, he arched his back, though keeping himself steadily pushing on Hux's cock. He wanted to get his hand on it but didn't dare to. He hadn't had the permission to, and he knew better than to take things into his own hands.

"Mmmhhhh, yes, I want you to reward me, please Master, reward me I've been good for you", Kylo moaned as he closed his eyes and sank slowly on Hux's cock. The tip slipped in easily, making Kylo's eyes unfocused. It was ... everything to him.

"Master, master- please- touch me more", Kylo managed to breathe out.

Perfect, Hux had him right where he wanted him. He smiled, prying open Kylo's cheeks to make it easier for him to sit down, "You have permission to touch my cock if it makes it easier for you to put it in."

To motivate him more, Hux gripped Kylo's cock at the base and gave him a gentle stroke so he wouldn't cum but he would still enjoy the touch, "Look at you, so big and hard for me, Ren..."

As soon as Kylo heard the permission he moved his hand to Hux's cock, holding it from the base. Moving his hand up and down the shaft a bit, Kylo looked back into Hux's eyes to see how the sensations emanated from them.

His cock jumped when Hux called him by his name, damn ... Kylo didn't know how long he would be able to keep this up. He'd been hard for such a long time already.

Hux leaned just head back and groaned, his eyes drifting shut, “Kriff, put it in already! I’m going to cum early if you keep that up.”

Kylo was tempted to keep going on with the teasing, but Hux's reaction paired with the pressure on his cock and hole was too much. He couldn't take it anymore and just let go of any thoughts. Kylo let his legs spread wider and he sank further down on Hux's cock, his hole stretching around it easily.

"Hh.. Hhh... Hux-- I ... You make me feel so ... kriffing-- ahh-- good", Kylo moaned as the familiar sensation of being full was there. His eyes were shut as he started rotating his hips in an attempt to get used to Hux being fully inside.

He tangled his hands in Hux's hair, gripping the soft red locks tightly as he moved up along the shaft and down again in a slow rhythm. Every inch sent sparks down his spine and once he found the spot he was looking for, Kylo let out a loud shuddering breath. His eyes fluttered on the verge of not understanding a thing, only concentrating on the sweet mix of pleasure and agony from getting fucked right against his prostate and yet remembering the previous spanking he had received.

Hux steadied himself by grabbing Kylo’s shoulders, keeping him steady until he bottomed out inside Kylo. His mouth was to Kylo’s ear, whispering filth to him as he began to slide in and out of him with slow strokes, “So kriffing tight...”

Hux laid back and met Kylo’s thrusts, enjoying the beautiful scene of Kylo bouncing on his cock and moaning like a whore. They took it slow at first as Kylo got used to the feeling, but soon Hux began to crave more. He wanted to fuck into him as hard as he could, leave Kylo here dripping with his cum.

Kylo was losing himself completely to the sensations, starting to bounce faster. He was moaning openly in the rhythm, it was impossible to hold back when Hux was clearly enjoying it with him.

Leaning closer Kylo wanted to kiss but didn't dare to. Instead, he moved his head against Hux's shoulder and huffed out as he kept sliding up and down, hitting his prostate every time: "Hux... Hux- I- You're so good- You're making me... Ahh! Feel so good- I need you- I- you- please- please... please.."

“You want it harder, Ren?” Hux growled in his ear, Kylo’s begging words going straight to his cock, “You want me to fill up your slutty little hole?”

"Yes, General! Harder! Fuck me!" Kylo cried at the same time he threw his head back, loving how Hux sounded so possessive and needy.

Hux grabbed Kylo’s hips before he began to jackhammer into him, hitting that good spot inside him as he chased his own orgasm, grunting into Kylo’s neck as he ravaged his hole. Hux found himself going over the edge within mere moments, crying out as he pumped Kylo full of cum.

He came down quickly, like always, wrapping his hand around Kylo’s cock and jerking him roughly. “Do it, cum for me,” He ordered in a gruff voice, throat raw from exertion.

"Ahh, General!" Kylo moaned as he felt Hux's cock pulsating inside him --- he was almost there, almost there, just a little more, oh-- oh kriff-- yes-- For a moment Kylo couldn't think about anything, his muscles spasmed and his lower abdomen curled him down against Hux's chest. He wanted to reach out to grab something, to curl his toes, to get a hold of something as his cum kept splattering as he twiched at the end of his orgasm, emptying him and marking Hux as his own.

As Kylo came down from the high, he realised his knuckles were white from gripping Hux's shoulders too tightly. He apologised quietly, focused on getting his breathing steady.

Hux winced when Kylo gripped his shoulders a little too hard, but he was wringing a very powerful orgasm out of him. When Kylo came down, laying his big head down on his shoulder and breaths coming out in huffs against his neck, Hux began to rub his back, "There you go, take a moment to relax and breathe for me. You did so well, Kylo."

This had arguably one of their best impromptu scenes yet and he was glad Kylo had enjoyed it so much. There was plenty of clean-up that needed to be done from Kylo's seed coating his belly to the various toys they used, but it had been worth it. This was exactly what he needed after a long week of being away from Kylo, and clearly Kylo had needed it, too.

Hux's words were reassuring and helped Kylo come down from any doubts that had been circling him. He still hadn't been sure if his behaviour had been good enough, but somehow he didn't doubt it anymore. ... maybe he what he needed was just a good fuck and letting go completely. He gently lifted himself up to let Hux's softening cock slide out, and then sat up further. He wanted nothing more than to close his lips around Hux's, even though he was rapidly feeling more and more tired.

Searching for Hux's lips, Kylo looked at him under his brows. He smiled slightly as if asking coyly if it was alright to exchange a gentle kiss, "Please... General?"

"You may kiss me, yes," Hux gave him an encouraging smile before tipping his head up to give Kylo access to his mouth. He liked to end scenes just like this, on a soft note. While he knew Kylo liked to be treated roughly during their scenes, it was just a fantasy and Hux always took care of him afterword and helped him come back down from being in the subspace.

Kylo was just an inch away from the delicious lips and easily connected them in a gentle, soft, kiss. This was everything he had needed.


End file.
